Sorry seems to be the hardest word
by RuthlyMerz
Summary: Alternate Universe. All human. One- shot.


**An: First time trying to incorporate a song into a story.I feel that everything fell apart when the lyrics came in. The song's " sorry seems to be the hardest word" by Elton John by the way. it'd be great if anyone reviewed because I seriously have know idea what I'm doing with this fiction.**

Familiar sceneries pass me by as a blur as I make my way to the usual to the café that I tend to visit. It is not that I have a particular liking or habit for me to make my way here , but it's just that I find that I can let my hair down once in a while in such an area .

I closed my umbrella and placed it at the rack before noticing the sudden rise in temperature as I looked at the warm colours of the café interior; it was so different from the cold harsh rain that pelted down mercilessly against the window pane of the glass door. I made my way to my usual sit that was at the far corner of the café, just right beside the windows and I noted that I was the only customer.

I sat myself down on the comfy leather cushions and I laid my head back, enjoying the feel of stretching my aching muscles. As the owner of the café made her usual rounds, I just told her that I was ordering the usual. Soon, right before me was a slice of passion fruit cheesecake placed neatly on a white ceramic plate along with cup of latte.

" Are you alright dear?" said the café owner in a gentle voice filled with concern.

" Yes , I'm fine." I replied.

" You seem rather depressed, you could talk to me on what's bothering you."

" Nay it's fine, I just need sometime alone."

" Alright then , but the cake and latte are on the house and it's futile to reject my offer."

" Alright , and thank you Esme." I answered in a resigned voice, knowing full well what kind of person my dear friend Esme was.

I placed my hands over the cup of latte and it was warm. Esme's cakes are mouth- watering and the aroma is exceptionally fragrant and I placed a small piece of it on my taste buds after cutting the cake with my fork. A soft sorrowful melody starts to play around the café , it's hauntingly beautiful words start to strike at my heart and I realized how it seemed to represent my heart.

_What have I got to do to make you love me?_

_What have I got to do to make you care?_

I start to think about her ... Oh how I tried to make her notice me.

_What do I do when lightning strikes me?_

_And to wake to find that you're not there._

Memories of her start to flash by , images start to appear in my mind as though it were a kind of film. Every laughter, every tear ,every single moment that I spent with her strikes me and the full force of it brings forth a pang of sorrow in my heart as every mental film ended with the memory of her leaving me.

_What do I do to make you want me?_

_What have I got to do to be heard?_

I tried so hard , but why , why wouldn't she listen to me? Why wouldn't she leave him?

_What do I say when it's all over?_

_And sorry seems to be the hardest word._

Oh god, if only we didn't have that stupid fight, if only I didn't burden her with my emotions, if only we agreed to come to terms with each other, sh-she would still be alive…

_It's sad, so sad._

_It's a sad, sad situation_

_And it's getting more and more absurd_

Images of her happy smile start to fill my mind and I start to realize my own stupidity. I start laughing silently at myself. I was a fool , an idiot and a jerk to have said all those things to her. Why did I do all those things?

_It's sad, so sad._

_Why can't we talk it over?_

Why , why am I obstinate over tiny matters and yet so yielding when it comes to things that actually matter? If only I didn't let her go with Edward , she would have never been in that car crash.

_Oh it seems to me,_

_that sorry seems to be the hardest word._

At this point of time , the tears that had been threatening to spill fell at last, as a chorus of " I'm sorry" 's and sobs begin to leave me. A pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around my arms and the distinctive scent of Esme began to envelope my being. Oh how I wish that those arms were her's instead. More tears sprang from my eyes as I mumbled incoherent phrases of " I'm sorry Isabella , I'm sorry for being such a bad friend" and Esme just continued rocking me back and forth, making hushing noises along the way.

The melody came to an end just as how the rain outside ceased and I realized how much of a fool I truly was. It was all because of my pride that I didn't utter those three words when I had the chance , and now , I'll never have the chance to make up for the mess I've made. And I came to realize, that sorry truly is the hardest word to utter and it cost me my beloved Isabella. And a fresh new batch of tears begin fall…


End file.
